


Герой без лица

by Kimatoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Family, Gen, Writing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy
Summary: Одна Сказочница совершенно не умела прописывать облик своих героев.





	Герой без лица

Сказочница сидела за столом и, прикусив губу, тщательно рисовала. Скомканные листы, валявшиеся вокруг на полу, выдавали, что творческий процесс длится уже не первый час, а переполненная пепельница молила о пощаде или хотя бы о том, чтобы из нее наконец выкинули скопившиеся окурки.

Дорисовав особо хитрую завитушку, Сказочница шумно выдохнула, потянулась, размяла затекшие плечи.

— Вот! Смотри, смотри внимательно, вот он! — Сказочница не смогла сдержать торжество. Жадно закурив, она сложила из рисунка самолетик и отправила его в полет по комнате.

Ее сестра, терпеливо дожидавшаяся окончания творческих мук Сказочницы с комфортом разместившись на диване, перехватила листок, развернула, вгляделась в получившийся портрет. С листа на нее смотрел потрепанный жизнью, но все еще привлекательный мужчина, причем смотрел так, как будто сестра Сказочницы была должна ему денег. Очень много и очень давно. Она скривилась, сложила лист назад в самолетик, оценивающе прикинула расстояние до открытого окна.

— Нет, — решительно и мрачно сказала она, — совсем не похож, дорогая сестрица.

Сказочница нахмурилась. Она-то знала, что не просто похож, а чертовски похож, прям-таки одно лицо! Волевое, точеное, своенравное. На которое, между прочим, потрачено столько сил и времени!

— Ну знаешь ли, — протянула Сказочница, туша сигарету и тут же прикуривая новую, — мне лучше знать, как выглядит главный герой Сказки, которую я придумала. Это я ему придумала облик, от пальцев ног до бровей! Знаешь, сколько я мучилась с его бровями?!

— Пять секунд? — скептически спросила ее сестра. — Судя по тому, что у тебя описание его внешности укладывается в восемнадцать слов, раскиданных по разным кускам повествования.

Сказочница обмякла в кресле, устало обхватила голову руками. Она знала, что описания внешности — совсем не ее конек. Но ей самой это никогда не мешало: герои все равно получались живыми. А облик… Какая ерунда этот облик! Во всяком случае, сами герои Сказок, без церемоний заваливавшиеся к ней в гости во снах, никогда на это не жаловались. И надо же было случиться такому безобразию, что ее милая сестрица умудрилась влюбиться в одного из героев… А герой возьми, да и реши сниться не только Сказочнице, но и влюбленной барышне. «Ох уж эти влюбленные!» — с неожиданным раздражением подумала Сказочница. Впрочем, винить никого, кроме себя самой, не получалось: каждый в ответе за тех, кого приручил, а уж за тех, кого придумал, так вдвойне.

Сестра Сказочницы уже увлеченно что-то черкала в тетрадке.

— Ты погуляй, — бросила она. — Я все тебе изображу в лучшем виде, сама поймешь, какой он на самом деле!

Сказочница решила воспользоваться мудрым советом. Вернувшись с прогулки до холодильника, в ходе которой разжилась бутылкой минералки и бутербродом, она уселась назад в кресло, включила ноутбук и принялась лихорадочно копаться в папках с фотографиями.

— Вот! — радостно воскликнула она, найдя искомое. — Смотри сюда и не говори, что я тебе не показывала. Брови — вот от него, губы — отсюда, волосы — ну вот так, но только покороче и посветлее, тон кожи… Ладно, тон кожи оставим в покое для ясности.

На экране мелькали портреты совершенно не похожих друг на друга мужчин. С каждой новой фотографией удивление на лице сестры Сказочницы все возрастало, пока не перешло в глубокую задумчивость.

— Да… Бедный несчастный Главный Герой. Ты его слепила из… из вот этих? К тому же, сама понимаешь, ни одной фотографии не передать его харизму, его обаяние.

Сказочница поперхнулась. Этот Главный Герой, столь бесцеремонно снившийся ее сестре, вообще-то был неудавшимся Главным Злодеем. Та Сказка, для которой он изначально создавался, получилась утопией, она отторгала всех Злодеев, и главных, и неглавных, да и просто не очень хороших людей не принимала. Вот и пришлось, дабы образ не пропадал, создавать под него другой мир. Но харизматичным Сказочница назвать этого Героя не могла даже в пьяном угаре.

— Черт с тобой, — решительно сказала она, — дарю. Забирай Героя и развлекайся, как хочешь. Мир, который к нему прилагается, тоже можешь забирать, он без Героя существовать не сможет.

* * * 

Снова она доехала до сестры только через месяц. Снег растаял, и тротуары были покрыты липкой грязью. Наступление весны не радовало. Впрочем, сейчас Сказочницу вообще мало что радовало: проклятый март, безумные стихи, прорывавшиеся на бумагу в самый ненужный момент…

Она уже почти забыла о том герое, которого подарила сестре: он больше не снился и не пытался появиться в других Сказках. Впрочем, что для Сказочницы один герой? Героем больше, героем меньше… Та Сказка еще не успела оформиться из набросков во что-то серьезное и не оставила в душе своей создательницы никакого следа.

Когда все слова, приличествующие двум давно не видавшимся сестрам, были сказаны, бутылка мартини лишена пробки, а банка оливок крышки, сестра Сказочницы тихо, почти застенчиво произнесла:

— Слушай, тут такая фигня… Помнишь того Героя? — дождавшись утвердительного кивка, она продолжила. — Он по-прежнему снится мне. И мы по-прежнему любим друг друга… Вот только… Я не вижу его лица. Забыла. И он, похоже, не помнит. Расскажи мне еще раз, какой он.

Сказочница застонала. Закурив, она уселась в кресло, пододвинула к себе стопку бумаги, проверила остроту карандаша.

Через несколько часов, когда пол напоминал пустыню, усеянную пирамидами черновиков, она разогнулась, потянулась, размяла плечи, отправила в полет самолетик с получившимся портретом.

— Нет, — решительно и мрачно сказала сестра Сказочницы, — совсем не похож, дорогая сестрица.

— Но как тогда?! — взвыла Сказочница, проклиная тот миг, когда она впервые решила создать новый мир. — Как тогда он выглядит, если ты мне отказываешь в праве придумывать ему облик?

— Понятия не имею, — пожала плечами ее сестра, — ты его создала, не я. Вот и мучайся.

Пол-литра мартини спустя Сказочница успокоилась и придумала, как ей казалось тогда, гениальное решение.

— Давай я создам новую Сказку для тебя. В некотором царстве, в некотором государстве, на некоторой космической базе…

С утра, обозревая бардак, оставшийся в комнате после кутежа, она смутно подозревала, что вчера допустила ошибку. За окном брезжил рассвет, моросил дождь, градусник печально обещал минус.

— Какую чудесную сказку ты вчера рассказала, — услышала она за спиной сонный голос сестры. — Мне всю ночь снились погони, сражения и летающие тарелки. А Герой, он такой прекрасный! Вот только не могла бы ты все же придумать, как он выглядит?


End file.
